My Heaven
by VietHanChan906
Summary: I love her. Does she love me? Even so, it is forbidden. But she is my paradise no, she is my heaven. Dedicated to Vampiress22. Prologue has been revised. Rated for future chapters. Read and Review! On Hiatus due to lack of inspiration.
1. Prologue

_Neji's P.O.V_

_Flashback_

_"Hi! My name is Tenten. I like weapons, Chinese food, and dango. I dislike Umeboshi and sexist pigs who underestimate kunoichi's. My hobbies are fortune telling. My goal is to be a great kunoichi like my idol Tsunade-sama!" my new teammate said. Eh, she's not anything worthwhile. I'm better off training alone._

_"Ah! The fire of youth glows bright in you!" said my sensei. I still have my doubts though. "Ok, now that the youthful introductions have been made, I have a gift for all of my students. My baffoon of a sensei said as he pulled out three green jumpsuits identical to his own. "Here are three youthful jumpsuits, for my new youthful students. They are the perfect ninja outfit. These jumpsuits, fit your every move, are light weight and incredibly stylish!"_

_"..." was all that I said and thought. I was about to say something mean and sarcastic when_

_"NO!" the girl who calls herself heavenly heaven said. While my other doofus of a teammate was absolutely fascinated with the hideousness of those disgusting pieces of fabric he calls clothes._

_"Why ever not!?" that fashion disaster practically screamed. Believe me, I am no fashion critic but I do know that when you are a ninja or a human being for that matter, the clothes you wear are not suppose to hurt your eyes._

_"Uhm, well, I don't think we're ready, well I don't know about Neji and Lee but I still need to work up my youthfulness?" I can admit that she's quite the smooth talker._

_"Hn, well I also agree with Tenten-san" I decided previously that I would stay silent but drastic measures call for drastic actions._

_"Gai-sensei! I know that my youthfulness is nowhere near yours but I would be honored if I could wear it anyway." I have a feeling that I will mock this boy sooner or later. Heck, I'm feeling the urge right now._

End flashback

It has been so long since that day that I met Tenten. Six years to be exact. Our friendship has grown so much. So much that it had grown into love, well atleast for me.

I may have though that she was just a foolish girl but she was and still is so much more. She's kind, considerate, intelligent and beautiful.

I can't describe my feelings for her. It's so unbelievable but so true. But the elders forbids me marrying a commoner who has no wealth nor nobility. But what's a man to do when he's in love?

**Authoress's Note: **It's short. I know. I promise that the next chapter will be updated shortly and that it will be much longer. Sorry about my english. I am an immigrant from Vietnam.

Betareaders are looking to be hired.

This story is dedicated to Vampiress22. Read her stories, she is amazing!


	2. Father

**My Heaven**

**Chapter One: Father**

_If tears could build a stairway_

_and memories a lane,_

_I'd walk right up to heaven_

_and bring you home again._

Today, is the anniversery of my father's death. The main branch of the Hyuuga clan, a few branch members and I are heading to my father's shrine.

The monk chants the prayers and the blessing's for my father and for the clan.

As the ceremony finished, Hinata, Hanabi and the other Hyuugas bowed at my father's grave. They soon departed. But I stayed.Oncd they were out of sight, I let the unshed tears, fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. some tears wandered down my nose and onto my lip. I tasted the salty droplets as I remembered the events years ago.

_Flashback_

_"Where is my father!?" asked a four-year old Neji asked._

_"A Hyuuga must do what benefits for the clan. What your father did was to protect the secrets of the byakugan." Neji's grandfather said._

_"What does that have to do with me seeing my father?" I said as I dashed behind my grandfather and ran through the doors._

_There he was. Brother of the Hyuuga clanhead. Hyuuga Hizashi. My father, lying on the ground with a a white silk blanket covering his body. "Father?!"_

_I ran to my father's unmoving body. But my uncle, Hiashi blocked me from coming any closer._

_"Your father is dead. He died for the sake of the clan and the Byakugan" said the stoic voice that belonged to Hiashi._

_"Your father is dead. Your father is dead. Your father is dead." those words rang in my head over and over again. My legs suddenly felt limp and I fell to the floor crying in the fetal posistion. I felt strong arms lift me up and carried me to my room. I was to consumed with sorrow that I didn't even bother to look up. The person who carried me held me in their arms until I fell alseep. Until now I didn't know that that person was Hiashi himself._

End flashback

By now, my face was drowned with tears.

"Neji!" I hear a familiar voice cry out. I turned and saw Tenten. She looked so beautiful. She wore a black long sleeve dress that ended up to her knees. It contrasted perfectly with her flawless porcelain skin. She carried a bouquet of white lilies. My father and mine own favourites. She ran towards me, laid the lilies down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I cried upon hers.

Once I could cry no more and my eyes were red and puffy. Tenten said her prayers and my eyes began to become normal again. We walked through the village silently.

A bird flew above us. _Father, I have created my own fate, but have not completed it yet. So far it's been great. Naruto and Hinata are engaged and are a happy couple. Hanabi is still trying to find out her true identity and has resigned as clan head, making me next in line. Team Gai are now closer than ever but I still feel incomplete. Is it because the love of my life and I shall never be together? It is true. Her name is Tenten father. She's the sole-female member of Team Gai, my sparring partner and my bestfriend. I know that you would have liked her. She's my everything. But, the elders, the tradition. It forbades the branch clan members to wed with a commoner. Fate can be so cruel or is it the clan?_

_How can something be so amazing but so horrible at the same time? I wish that you were here to advise me. Father, I miss you so much._

**Authoress' Notes: **I know that this chapter was also short but I have writer's block. But atleast my update time was quick. I'll try to write even more in the next chapter.


	3. A talk with Hiashi

**A talk with Hiashi**

Tenten and I wandered the streets of Konoha, she was looking for a place to eat, while I was mesmerized with her. Though I'm considered a genius, I know that I'm an idiot. An idiot for going through with the unfair traditions of the Hyuuga clan. An idiot for not telling her what I truly feel.

The Human Icecube, Hyuuga Neji, head over heels for his sparring partner. That doesn't sound right. But it's so true.

"Neji? What are you staring at? Do I have anything on my face?!" she said with a small panic in her voice.

"Erm, nothing, it was nothing. So have you found a suitable place for dinner?" I said, trying to save my last remaining piece of dignity.

"Well, uh I haven't really been paying attention, so yeah." she scratched the back of her head and let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Well, we can go to the manor. I think they still have some leftovers from the ceremony" I offered.

She made this face resembling that of a anxious newborn dog."Really? Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and ran towards the manor giggling like an idiot, I managed to let out a small chuckle.

We finally got to the manor. I see two dishes set on the table. I guess Hinata saw us coming. "Wow, Neji! It looks fantastic. Let's dig in!

Itadakimasu!" She picked up her chop-sticks and ate like there was no tomorrow. She had no manners whatsoever, she looked so carefree. I wish I was that free and didn't have to maintain my 'dignity'.

"Itadakimatsu." I said quietly while silently picking at a piece of onigiri.

**Five Minutes Later.**

"That was one of the best meals ever!" she exclaimed while she patted her stomach and let out a little burp. "'Scuze me!"

"..." I let out another small chuckle. "It looked like you haven't had a decent meal in years."

"Hey! Shut-up! It's not everyday that I get to eat such yummy food!!" she said as she hit me on the arm playfully.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:52, well I gotta go. Thanks again for the food. It was delish! Bye bye" Tenten said as she left. I had a small smile on my face.

"Neji, was that Tenten that just left?" a familiar stern voice said.

Neji turned around and bowed at his uncle. "Yes it was. What is the problem, Hinata brings her teammates for a friendly dinner all the time."

"Yes, but Hinata is already betrothed and betrothed to one of the most richest and most noble man in continent and the future Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto. While you are still a single bachelor, a popular one at that."

"Hiashi-sama, what are you implying?"

"I am implying that since you are eighteen, it is time for you to be married. The list is quite long, many of the woman from a noble family and has great riches, such as Koyamura Sayomi, she is from a rich and well-known family, has the ability to mold chakra, is well read, intelligent and quite the looker."

"Hiashi-sama, with all due respect. I think that I can choose my own wife."

"You're the heir of the Hyuuga clan, I will not let you embarrassed the clan by staying single nor by marrying a commoner. That Tenten girl. She has no wealth, she doesn't even have a last name."

"Hiashi-sama, how would you ever come up with the idea that I would have any mutual interest in my teammate?" my voice began to raise, this definitely was a touchy subject for me.

"Don't question me, boy. Do you think that I'm a fool that I can't even tell that you are in love with that girl?!"

"That girl's name is Tenten."

He sighed, "Neji, you are like my own son. Even as much as I love you, you must respect the clan tradition's."

"Hiashi-sama, I understand, just let me think about the situation."

"Ok, here's the list, go through it. Goodnight Neji."

"Goodnight uncle." I swore I saw a small grin on Hiashi's face that was quickly replaced with the usual scowl as he left.

Neji, finally let his body relax, and went to his room leaving the list on the dining table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Notes: **Another short chapter, I know. I know I said this before but I'll try to write longer next time.

Until Next Time

Ja Ne!


	4. An Introduction

**An Introduction**

"Sorry, I'm late! I had to pick up my kunais and shurikens. Then when I was on my way here, an old lady asked me to help carry her groceries and her house is on the opposite side of Konoha and well I, well sorry." Tenten said in a rush. We were to meet at 6:30 am, she arrived three and a half hours late.

"Let's spar now. I don't need to hear excuses. The jounin exams are in a month and you need to train." I got ready in my fighting stance. I activated my Byakugan.

"Um Neji? I uh"

"We don't have time for chit chat. Ready yourself or prepare to be beaten." this is the only way that she can get herself fired up.

"Oh yeah, let's see about that!" Tenten said as she took out her scroll and summoned a katana about a yard long.

She charged towards me, but she did not use her sword. Countless numbers of kunais flew out of both her sleeves. But I manage to dodge all but four. Two went through my left sleeve, drawing a unsignificant amount of blood. One, cut a lock of my hair which flew in the wind and the last one cut my ankle.

I smiled, after all these years, she barely gotten a scratch on me but today she gotten four.

"How bout that?!" she gave me an ear to ear smile with the ' v for victory ' sign. I chuckled and deactivated my Byakugan. But suddenly she passed out.

"Tenten?!" I took her in my arms and shook her. She didn't open her eyes. I activated my Byakugan once more to check her vital signs. Her heartbeat was faint but steady. I checked her again. It looked like she was bleeding internally around her liver and lungs.

My heart skipped a beat and I got up and carried Tenten to the hospital.

"Hello, Neji-san. What brings you to the hospital?" asked Sakura. Can she not she the unconscious Tenten that I am carrying?!

"Oh! Tenten! Neji-san! Did you make her train too hard?!"

"Well we were training and she fainted, wait! I don't need to explain myself to you!" I said angrily. How dare she acuse me of harming Tenten purposely. "I checked her already. She seems to be bleeding internally."

"Gomen Neji-san. I'll check her in. Go to room 214 and lay her down on the bed. You can stay in the room with her." I nodded.

I walked down the hall and saw room 214 located on the left.

The room was small and the bed was also small. The walls were painted a gloomy purple instead of the usual clean white. I laid her down on the bed.

'I am so sorry, Tenten. Did I do this to you? What happened?" I tucked some hairs out of her face and behind her ears. "Tenten."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!" I turned around and saw that the door was crashed through and that Gai-sensei and Lee were standing in the doorway with smiles that could blind you and peace signs.

"Tenten-chan?! Neji! What did you do to Tenten?" Gai screamed.

"Gai-sensei! I don't think that Neji-kun is unyouthful enough to do such an atrocious action!"

"Why does everyone think that I hurt her? She fainted when we were training." I screamed.

"Settle down." I turned around once more. It was a short, balding man with a nametag that read, 'Dr. Mirano' "Everyone, I will alert you when I find out what happened to this girl but I need you guys to get out!" he said as he pushed us out of the broken doorway.

I walked out silently with my head facing the ground. The streets of Konoha were busy with villagers. I walked continuously not caring about my surroundings. I bumped into someone and I looked up.

I was a maid from manor. "Neji-sama, Hiashi says for you to comeback to the compound right now."

"Of course." I walked towards the manor thinking 'what does he want now?' I walked in and saw that the entire clan was in the lobby, waiting for me.

HIashi spoke in a booming voice "Neji, may I present to you Koyamura Sayomi...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authoress' Notes: **I know it's been two days and I haven't updated. Every weekend, I go to a science centre for gifted students which is located in the country.

I know this chapter is pretty sucky but I rushed for your guy's pleasure. Please review. This chapter might be revised when I think of something better. Another short chapter I know.


	5. Once Long Ago

**Once Long Ago**

"Neji, may I present to you, Koyamura Sayomi"

Out walked a very attractive girl. If I had not met Tenten, I would have deemed her a beauty. She looked somewhat like Tenten, but Tenten's beauty was much more quiet and you had to look at her carefully to fully appreciate Tenten, this girl had the obvious beauty that you would often see on the big screen, though not obnoxious.

Sayomi-san had long dark black hair that ended to her waist. She had sickly pale skin, stiking violet eyes, flushed cheeks, and soft pink lips. She somehow looked familiar.

"Neji-san? Do you remember me? I mean though it's been fourteen years, we shouldn't forget your friends."

Fourteen years? What is this girl talking about? Wait, it can't be her. It couldn't. Sayo-chan?

_Flashback_

_"Neji-kun! Look a bird!" a little girl in a sleeveless purple dress shrieked._

_"Sayo-chan! Wow, it's so graceful. Look at it glide." a younger version of me said. The bird swooped down, I offered my arm as a perch to the bird and it acepted._

_"It's so pretty!" Sayo-chan gushed as she petted the bird._

_"Neji, Sayomi! It's getting dark, come inside." we both turned around and saw my father waving at us. The bird flew away and we ran to the manor, holding hands and giggling like idiots._

End Flashback

It was several months before my father died since the last time I seen her. She was my best friend.

"Sayomi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Neji-kun, well I thought that, well..." her voice wandered off and she turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Neji, Sayomi-san here is a suitor and one of the best matches for you." Hiashi stepped in.

"Hiashi-sama! I already said that I would..." Hiashi put his hand over my mouth.

"Excuse us, please sit down. Yo may talk to the others in you wish." Hiashi said as he dragged me into his office.

"What do you think you are saying?!" Hiashi practically screamed as he sat down.

"What do you think I'm doing?! You are the one who brought Sayomi-san here when I specifically told you that I wish to choose my own wife."

"Neji, she was once your friend and if you continue to stall like this, she will be your future bride."

"But!"

"But nothing. I expect you to walk out these doors and become the perfect gentleman."

"Hiashi-sama, if I could."

"March out those doors and put on a kind face!"

"Of course. I shall say one thing. I will be the perfect gentleman, anything more, I will be a friend but there will be no mutual interest for me."

"That is what you say now, but once you get to know her, she is quite the lovely child."

"I know that, I was once best friends with her."

"And you can be friends with her once more. Now lets go, we're keeping them waiting."

We both walked out of the office and I tried to smile but it ended up looking like a frown.

"Neji-kun? Or should I call you Neji-san?" the girl I once called Sayo-chan said.

"Neji-san would be much more preferable." Neji-kun is reserved for Tenten.

"Oh, alright. So what's new in your life?" she was trying desperately to make conversation. Trying to bring out the four-year old Neji out again. That was quite unlikely to happen.

"Sayomi-san. Why are you here? I know that you're not here just 'to talk or catch up'."

"Neji-kun, ah I mean Neji-san. We were such great friends during our childhood, why can't we resume that? If you could spend a little bit of time with me, you could possibly come to like me back?" she said in a quiet and meek voice.

"Sayomi-san, I must warn you that I am not the four-year old 'Neji-kun' you once knew. Please, you were once long ago my very close friend, therefore a precious person. You will find someone that will truly love you, some who is not me."

"Neji-kun"

"Hiashi-sama, I am departing." I yelled across the room. "Sayomi-san, there are many other men in the world. Whatever the outcome, I hope that you will be happy." with that I walked away from my old friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Notes:** Well, another chapter done. Sayomi will appear in several other chapters and will hold a big role in the story. Neji might have seemed like the pre-chuunin exam Neji in this chapter. This chapter is pretty short. But I hope that you'll review!

Until Next Time

Ja Ne!


	6. A Forced Date

**A Forced Date**

"I heard that little exchange between you and Sayomi. I am not pleased." Hiashi said without the slightest bit of emotion, though it was clear that he was quite unhappy. It was 7 in the morning, the night after the reintroduction with Sayomi.

"Hiashi-sama, that girl was trying to..." I didn't get to finnish my sentence when Hiashi spoke in an angry voice.

"That girl's name is Koyamura Sayomi. The only daughter of the Koyamura clan, who is not only rich but also one of the noblest ladies of the Fire Country. A great canidate for a wife, yet you talk to her with such a harsh voice. She is not only a suitor but one of your friends. Today you are to take her out to dinner. Catch up with her. You'll begin to warm up to her as you did to that Tonton girl."

"Her name is Tenten. Tenten is my friend, not some suitor who think she knows me." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Neji, you are like a son to me, I love you and want the best for you but as the clanhead, you are to respect the clan's traditions and bring the next Hyuuga heirs into the world. By marrying Sayomi, you will add wealth, power and an even greater reputation for the clan."

"Hiashi-sama! I ...."

"I don't want any lip from you. I am going to say this once and for all. You are going to take Sayomi to Oogiku Cafe. Take her out in the town and make her happy. If she is not on cloud seven by the time you get home, there will be a great punishment." Hiashi said cool and darkly.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi had already booked a table at a lavish restaurant call 'Ookigu Cafe'. I was to meet Sayomi there. I dressed in my usual attire, no way am I dressing up for someone I have no future with.

I looked across the room in the restaurant, looking for a pale face.

"Neji-san!" I turned around and saw a girl walking towards the table.

She was dressed rather formally. Sayomi wore a Cerulean kimono with red butterflies embroidered in it's fine silk. She wore her hair in a long braid and wore no make up. Her natural face, pale enough, her cheeks stood out, flushed.

"Hello Sayomi-san, shall we order our breakfest?" I forced a smile to come upon my lips.

"Hai!" She motioned her hand for a nearby waiter to come to our table. He took out two menus, gave in to us and dug his hand into his pockets for a blank booklet of paper and a pen. "I'll have some Butajiru and for Neji.."

"I'll have some onigiri." I'm not letting her order my food.

"Of course, the food will take fifteen minutes preparations." he bowed and headed towards the kitchen.

"So Neji-kun, oh! I forgot, uhm, I mean Neji-san.." I remembered that she must be ferociously happy by the time we get home. So I have to suck it up and be the friendly gentleman.

"Oh Sayo-chan" saying that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and a look of delight on her face. "Neji-kun would be great."

She blushed and turned away, "oh, uhm Neji-_kun" emphasize the kun, she disgust me, "_oh so how's your life so far? Forgive me if.."

I have to be a perfect gentleman, so no sarcastic comments, "oh Sayo-chan, there is nothing to forgive. My life has been content, nothing quite exciting."

"Don't lie, the Great Hyuuga Prodigy. Having no adventurees whatsoever?" she giggled and I forced a chuckle that sounded like a hiccup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hanabi-chan! Stop it! I'm trying to hear what they're talking about" screamed the future Rokudaime Hokage. Hinata, Naruto and Hinabi were outside the window spying on Neji and his date.

"Naruto-kun! Hanabi-chan! Please stop fighting." said Hinata quietly.

"Fine." Naruto and Hanabi said, pouting.

"That slut! Trying to hit on Neji, with those pathetic squeaks that are suppose to be giggles. Can't you see that Neji is basically dying in there!"

"Shhhh! They're talking again!" Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The breakfest went quite well. As in, Sayomi had not started to weep yet, nor was she about to blow a gasket.

"Well that was yummy!" Sayomi said as she finnished her soup. "So, how about we talk about me!"

This was going to be a long night, I groaned mentally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Notes: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! School is so hectic with all the test. I had seven test in the past two days. I still have another nine test since I'm taking AP courses. Being an over-achiever is so tiresome!

Well Until Again

Ja Ne!


End file.
